Impossible, et pourtant
by Iris Evans
Summary: Lily Evans déteste James Potter et pourtant... Après une révélation de Dumbledore, elle apprend que pour des raisons de sécurité, elle va devoir passer ses vacances au manoir des Potter en sa compagnie. Elle va découvrir que sous ses airs arrogants, Potter peut être bien plus
1. Quand on voit un rapprochement

« T'inquiète Jamesie, ça lui passera, et puis au pire ce n'est qu'une fille ! »

Il était plus de minuit dans la Salle commune de Gryffondor, Sirius Black Remus Lupin et Frank Londubat essayaient de réconforter leur meilleur ami, James Potter, qui venait de se prendre une énième gifle de la part de Lily Evans, la préfète 6ème année de Gryffondor. Les garçons de cette même année essayaient tant bien que mal de compatir, mais James répondit en s'énervant :

« Ce n'est pas « juste une fille » Sirius ! C'est la fille !

-Pour toi, pas elle visiblement ! Si tu veux que je te rappelle ce qu'elle a dit : « arrogant, préten…

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase car James l'interrompit :

« C'est bon, pas besoin de me le rappeler, bonne nuit ! »

Il quitta la pièce pour sortir en-dehors de la tour Gryffondor, laissant ses amis en plan, il avait besoin de réfléchir, seul, il ajouta donc :

« Et ne vous donnez pas la peine de me suivre avec la Carte des Maraudeurs, je vais extrêmement bien !

-Ben voyons ! Comme si c'était notre genre ! Mais ne rentre pas trop tard, demain on reprend le Poudlard Express, et puis essaie de ne pas faire de bruit en rentrant, nous, on n'a pas eu de chagrin d'amour, et on souhaite dormir, et si tu pouvais ne pas pleurer cette nuit, Merci infiniment mon petit Jamesie !

-Oui, et tu peux peut-être même que je te plie tes chaussettes, et ranger aussi tes fringues au passage ?

-Bah, ouais, puisque tu proposes, je veux bien que tu ...

-Sirius, tu t'enfonces, intervint Remus

James entrouvrit le passage et sortit en coup de vent, la porte se claqua et Remus Lupin dit à ses meilleurs amis :

-Bon, vous pensez comme moi, il est partit à la tour d'Astronomie, mais quelle ne sera pas sa surprise quand il découvrira que ce n'est pas le seul à monter à la tour d'Astronomie lorsqu'il se sent triste.

-Bon, crache le morceau Lunard, qui est posté contre la barrière en fer de la tour à méditer sur sa vie, face au vent à 1heure moins le quart du matin ? Demanda Sirius

-Ben, Lily, elle a fini sa ronde avec moi à 23h, elle m'a dit qu'elle continuait un peu, et depuis elle n'est toujours pas rentrée si vous n'avez pas remarqué !

-Lily? Lily Evans! Rajouta Frank.

-Tu connais combien de Lily, Frank ? demanda sarcastiquement Sirius.

Le fameux Frank ne suivait pas du tout la conversation entre ses amis car il pensait à la jeune fille qui hante ses pensées depuis maintenant 6 ans, la seule et l'unique, Alice Fortescue.

James marchait dans les couloirs sans but précis et sans s'en rendre compte, il monta les escaliers menant à la tour d'Astronomie.

Lily entendait des pas lointains se rapprochés mais elle n'y fit pas attention. Rusard la laisserai passer en tant que préfète. Elle était très préoccupée par les dernières paroles de Dumbledore lors du repas du soir, le banquet de fin d'année : « Bonne nuit ! Mais avant que vous n'alliez-vous couchez, je souhaite faire une annonce : Melle Lily Evans et Mr James Potter sont priés de se rendre dans mon bureau, demain à 9h. J'oubliais, j'aime beaucoup les _Chocogrenouilles_! Bonne nuit à tous ! »

Qu'est-ce que Potter avait encore fait, ou raconter à Dumbledore pour qu'elle soit encore dans le bureau de Dumbledore par sa faute ?

Car Lily s'était souvent rendue dans le bureau du mythique directeur par la faute de Potter. Durant la 3ème année, la pire de Lily, James et elle n'avaient pas arrêté de se battre.

En y réfléchissant bien, Lily avait apprécié cette année forte en émotions entre blagues de mauvais goût et sarcasmes long et énervants.

Cette année-là James et Lily n'arrêtaient pas de se faire des coups bas, en enchaînant teinture jaune sur cheveux noirs et changement de matière de cheveux pour passer à algues auburn.

Mais Lily ne pouvait pas dire que cette année était bien, vu que son ennemi n'était autre que James Potter, le petit arrogant et prétentieux de l'école de sorcellerie de Poudlard, toujours accompagné de ces acolytes Frank Londubat, que son amie Alice Fortescue aimait depuis sa rentrée en 1ère année au collège. Alice était Française, mais ses parents, Joséphine et Enzo, ainsi que ses oncles et tantes, Lucile, Ethan, Eve, Côme, Jeanne et Loan avaient faits leurs études à Poudlard et avaient donc voulut qu'Alice et ses frères et sœurs, Paul 22 ans Charlotte 19 ans et Jules 13 ans fassent leurs études à Poudlard plus tôt que Beaux-Bâtons, l'Académie Française de Sorcellerie. Elle croisait parfois ses cousins cousines dans les couloirs, Adèle, Louis, Maxime, Charles, Isabelle et Gabrielle.

Potter était aussi accompagné par Remus Lupin, le seul Maraudeur que Lily appréciait, en tant que meilleur ami. Dorcas ressentait quelque chose pour lui, même si elle n'osait pas le dire. Dorcas était écossaise et son frère et sa sœur était à Beaux-Bâtons Ils s'appelaient Jeff et Cathy 14 et 12 ans. Sa famille ne savait pas comment ils étaient atterris là-bas puisqu'ils étaient toujours allés à Poudlard. Dorcas était en mauvais terme avec son frère et sa sœur parce qu'ils soutiennenaient que Poudlard était nul, et que Beau-Bâtons était mieux, mais Dorcas n'était pas d'accord et cela formaitdes conflits, même si elle adorait son frère et sa sœur. Ses parents ne souhaitaient pas entré dans l'histoire mais Dorcas savait qu'ils préféraient Poudlard à Beau-Bâtons.

Et puis il y a l'éternel Sirius Black, que la meilleure amie de Lily vénérait. Bien mal lui avait pris d'être amie avec Mary Macdonald, outre sa gentillesse légendaire, elle aimait Sirius Black, le meilleur ami de son éternel ennemi. Mary était québécoise, elle pensait allée dans l'école nationale de Sorcellerie du Canada Anglophone mais elle a été reçue à Poudlard. Elle a une sœur, Tatianna qui avait 15 ans, elle et Mary ne s'entendaient pas du tout parce que Tatianna la considérait comme bannie parce que toute la famille Macdonald avaient fait ses études à l'école nationale, et pas Mary, Elle disait que Mary était un déshonneur et c'est à peine si Tatianna acceptait de lui parler. Mary avait un frère de 13 ans avec qui elle s'entendait très bien, Antoine. Ensemble, durant les vacances, ils organisaient des complots pour embêter Tatianna et chaque fois, de plus en plus machiavélique. Ça a commencé par lui piqué sa sucette puis, la dernière fois, ils avaient mis le feu à la garde-robe de leur sœur en prétextant un accident de chaudron.

Et entre ces romances, il y avait Lily, qui était irlandaise, qui vivait dans une banlieue extrêmement riche de Londres. Elle avait une sœur, Pétunia, qui avait 19 ans et qui était très jalouse de l'anormalité de sa parfaite petite sœur, que ces parents chérissaient lorsqu'elle rentrait, durant les vacances. Pétunia avait un fiancé que Lily ne connaissait pas. Lily avait aussi un frère, Augustin, qui avait 9 ans et qui adorait sa sœur pour les choses que sa sœur aînée ne voyait pas, rongée par la jalousie. Tous les ans, la mère de Lily invitaient ses 6 sœurs durant 7 jours, en référence aux nombres de sœurs de cette nombreuse famille qu'était les Churchill. Lily avait 18 cousins, alors quand tout le petit monde se retrouvaient, Lily était débordée, car sa sœur ne faisait rien pour l'aider.

Et James avait aucuns frères et sœurs, mais 15 cousins proches pour rattraper le coup. Ses parents, Sibylle et Frederick, des Aurors renommés, étaient très peu présents chez eux, donc James fut souvent laissé à lui-même dans son grand et historique manoir près de Godric's Hollow. Chaque année, au manoir, se tenaient l'habituelle réunion de famille avec la famille, cette fête durait 1 semaine. James voyait très peu ses cousins car ils étaient tous à l'école nationale de Sorcellerie du Canada Anglophone, sauf sa cousine nommée Sarah, qui avait 12 ans et qui faisait ses études à Poudlard avec son cousin. Sarah faisait un compte rendu des blagues de James à sa mère, Veronica, qui en parlait à sa sœur, Sibylle, alors James se faisait souvent grondé sans savoir comment elle faisait être au courant de toutes ses blagues. Sibylle Potter adorait son fils, et lorsqu'elle lisait les lettres de sa nièce, elle ne pouvait que rigoler des blagues de son fils. La fois où elle avait le plus rigolé, c'est quand elle avait reçu une lettre de la part du professeur McGonagall où il était écrit que James Potter et son meilleur ami, Sirius Black, avaient teint les cheveux de Severus Rogue en blond platine et transformé l'éternelle robe sobre du collège en une jolie robe blanche style Marilyn Monroe (Star Hollywoodienne Moldue) , le fils de l'éternelle ennemie de Sibylle, Eileen Prince, célèbre médicomage. Sibylle avait tellement rigolé lorsqu'un matin, elle avait lu dans « la Gazette du Sorcier » que Eileen Prince annonçait ses fiançailles avec un moldu, nommé Tobias Rogue.

Sibylle ressemblait en tout à son fils, blagueuse et légèrement prétentieuse lors de ces jeunes années. En revanche, James ne lui ressemblait pas du tout physiquement. Sibylle était blonde aux yeux bleus, James avait les cheveux noirs de jais et les yeux chocolat de son père.

Le père de James avait la même réaction qu'elle lorsqu'il apprenait les exploits de son fils. Frederick Potter et Abraxas Malefoy se détestaient, leurs fils de même. James avait des victimes favorites, les Serpentards étaient les meilleures à ses yeux, débiles et incompétents. James respectait les traditions, détester les Prince et les Malefoy, ses parents ne pouvaient pas s'en plaindre, ils auraient tout de même acceptés si James leur avait dit qu'il était ami avec Lucius ou Severus, mais ce n'était pas le cas, alors pas de quoi s'inquiéter.

Lily décida que c'était l'heure de rentrer se coucher, les pas se rapprochaient, mais n'y fit toujours pas attention. Elle prit son sac et chercha sa baguette, tout en avançant vers la sortie.

Tous d'un coup, elle rentra en collision avec quelque chose, elle tomba à terre.

James perdit légèrement l'équilibre, et en voyant une tempête de cheveux auburn, un sourire se dessina sur son visage carré. Il tendit sa main à la jeune fille, qui la prit s'en s'apercevoir qui était le possesseur de cette main.

Lily relevée, elle s'apprêta à remercier la personne qui l'avait aidé, mais lorsqu'elle aperçut James Potter, une terrible fureur s'empara d'elle :

-Mais Potter ! Tu ne peux pas faire attention où tu marche bon sang ! 10 points de moins pour Gryffondor ! Et puis qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Encore à faire des mauvais coups ! Tu es un superbe exemple pour les 1ères années ! Et puis aussi tu…

-Evans, je peux te retourner la question, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

-Je finis ma ronde.

-Permet-moi d'en douter, Remus est rentré depuis au moins 1 heure, je suis aussi en tort que merci pour le compliment.

-Moi, je vérifiai que tout soit en ordre pour demain !

-Depuis 1 heure, Lily, franchement arrête de mentir, tu es cramée directe, et puis les élèves ne passent pas par là pour retourner chez eux.

-Pour toi, c'est Evans et pas Lily.

-Bon, Evans. On va ensemble chez Dumbledore demain ou pas ?

-Je ne pense pas avoir besoin de toi pour trouver le bureau du directeur, merci

Sur ce, elle partit le nez en l'air. James la rattrapa et lui dit :

-Je sais très bien que tu peux te repérer, mais comme il veut nous voir ensemble, je me suis dit qu'on pourrait arriver tout les deux, pour éviter faire attendre notre cher directeur !

-Pourquoi tu vénère ce vieux directeur ?

-C'est le seul qui m'ait accepté, sans me renvoyer, à cause de mes blagues. Je ne sais pas si t'a remarqué, mais McGonagall n'aime pas du tout mes blagues, et Slughorn m'en parle pas, il est furieux dès que je m'attaque aux Serpentards, pourtant, ils sont tellement moches que même Severus aurait dû garder sa teinture blonde, ça lui allait mieux et Lucius Malefoy aurait dû garder sa teinture rose, ça égayait sa tête de déterrer.

Et contre toutes attentes, Lily rigola. Un rire franc et beau. James se sentit plus léger, comme sur un nuage.

-Là, pour ça, je suis d'accord avec toi ! Malefoy a vraiment une tête de débile !

Ils continuèrent à se moquer des Serpentards pendant 15 minutes. James apprit que Lily détestait ouvertement Dolores Ombrage, ils la traitèrent de crapaud pourri et partirent vers leurs dortoirs respectifs. Arrivés au croisement des dortoirs, Lily dit à James :

-C'est ok pour qu'on y aille ensemble, 8h45, devant la Grande Salle, et ne soit pas en retard !

James mit quelques secondes avant de réaliser, Lily avait déjà disparu, il murmura :

-Ca ne risque pas !

James partit se coucher le cœur léger.


	2. Tout s'embrouille

A 6h30, un cri retentit du côté du dortoir des garçons de 6 ème année, qui réveilla toute la tour Gryffondor :

-BLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACK ! Tu vas me le payer très cher pauvre enflure !

C'était la voix grave de James. Lily, réveillée par le cri, se précipita dans leur dortoir et entra sans frapper. James portait un tee-shirt blanc mouillé qui montrait très bien ses abdos. Lily eut du mal a réalisé qu'elle regardée très lourdement James Potter. Lily s'énerva et cria :

-Potter et Black, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Et Potter, pourquoi tu crie comme ça, ton but, c'est réveillé tout le château ? Parce que pour ton information, toute la tour est réveillée, tu veux peut-être que j'aille demander aux autres préfets ?

-Pas exactement. Il se trouve qu'en fait, le cher Sirius s'est dit qu'il était l'heure de me réveillé, il a donc eu la meeeerveilleuse idée de lancer sur moi un aguamenti. Et lorsqu'on est endormi, ce n'est ce qu'il y a de plus agréable, j'aurai préféré que Sirius me chante une sérénade.

Sirius se mit à chanter une chanson. Tous les meubles se mirent à trembler et Frank se boucha très vite les oreilles. James rajouta :

-Non, finalement l'aguamenti m'allait très bien, merci Sirius.

Lily rigola et lança :

-C'est bizarre, les filles aussi me réveille comme ça ! Et bien Sirius …

Elle s'avança, gifla Sirius et dit :

-C'est pas bien de faire ça aux gens ! Regarde... Aguamenti !

Sirius se retrouva trempé, James et Lily rigolaient à se faire mal au ventre, Lily ajouta théâtralement :

-Paye pour ton abominable crime !

Sirius, pour se venger, se mit à chanter, Lily se boucha les oreilles et James pressa 2 oreillers contre les siennes. Mary, Dorcas et Alice entrèrent en disant :

-Ça va ? On a entendu un cri de Licorne en train d'agoniser !

Lily, James, Remus et Frank éclatèrent de rire et Sirius se mit à bouder.

Lily repartit dans son dortoir pour s'habiller et Sirius dit à James :

-Pour la discrétion on repassera, comment ça s'est passé hier ? Je t'ai pas entendu rentrer, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

James répondit rêveusement :

-Rien, Rien... Tu ne peux pas comprendre !

-Bah si, raconte-nous tout !

-Non, maintenant laisse-moi Sirius, je vais prendre ma douche ...

\- Ça ne t'a pas suffi, je peux recommencer si tu veux !

Pour seule réponse, Sirius reçu un oreiller en plein sur le visage, il voulut riposter, mais James était déjà enfermé dans la salle de bains.

Le petit déjeuner finit, Lily et James se rejoignirent devant les immenses portes de Poudlard. Tous les élèves qui les virent ne purent qu'être étonnés car jamais encore ils n'avaient vu James Potter et Lily Evans avoir une discussion civilisée, encore moins rigolés ensemble.

Arrivés devant le bureau, James et Lily se posèrent LA question, qu'est-ce que c'est le mot de passe ? Ils cherchèrent 5 minutes, avant que James ne s'exclame :

-C'est Chocogrenouille !

La gargouille se mit à tourner en formant un escalier, James laissa passer Lily et celle accepta, non sans un étonnement.

Devant la porte, James forma un poing avec sa main et la leva pour frapper, celle-ci s'ouvrit alors normalement, comme si quelqu'un l'avait ouverte. Le vieux directeur, assis sur son siège, lança aux jeunes élèves :

-Entrer Melle Evans et Mr Potter, vous êtes précisément à l'heure, comme toujours !

Lily et James entrèrent dans le bureau circulaire de Dumbledore et prirent place sur les deux chaises présentes, face au grand et large bureau où divers papiers y étaient entassés. Dumbledore prit la parole :

-Miss Evans, voulez-vous du thé, de la Bierreaubeurre, du jus de citrouille, du café ?

-Merci, mais je ne prendrai rien. S'excusa Lily.

James fut déstabilisé par cette assurance avec laquelle Lily s'adressait au directeur, James, lui, était habitué aux coutumes du directeur pour avoir été souvent invité, avec Sirius parfois.

James prit un thé et Lily le regarda avec insistance, comme pour dire que c'était inconvenant, mais si Dumbledore proposait, James acceptait, par pure politesse. Dumbledore leur expliqua la raison de cette entrevue :

-Par les temps qui courent, je souhaite que chacun de mes élèves nés de parents moldus, soient chez des sorciers, pour éviter tous risques. J'ai donc demandé à Mr et Mme Potter, les parents de James, de bien vouloir accepter un ou une élève, ils ont acceptés et Melle Evans, vous logerez chez James pendant les vacances.

-Sauf votre respect Mr le directeur, j'ai une importante réunion de famille la semaine prochaine, je me dois d'être présente pour accueillir mes oncles et tantes, ainsi que mes cousins et mes cousines, qui ignorent tout de ma filière collégienne, il ne me voit qu'une fois par an alors vous pensez bien... Et puis mes parents ne sont pas au courant de ce changement de programme.

Dumbledore sourit et dit :

-Melle Evans, tout a été arrangé avec votre famille, vous séjournerez 2 semaines chez vos parents et puis vous vous rendrez au manoir des Potter le 15 juillet, le Portoloin démarrera à 9h, si vous le loupez, vous serez obligée de marcher, ou de vous rendre en train à Godric's Hollow.

James se souvint alors :

-Mais professeur… Une importante réunion de famille se tiendra, comme chaque année, au manoir des Potter. C'est seulement pour les membres de notre famille et Lily ne pourra pas être séquestrée pendant 1 semaine.

Dumbledore fit un long soupir et dit :

-Voyons, vous n'avez vraiment aucune confiance en moi ! Tout a été arrangé avec Sibylle, il semblerait que les cousins de James soit très heureux de vous voir, certains ont même ajouté qu'il vous connaissez sans même vous avoir vu, étrange !

James se sentit soudain très mal, Dumbledore sourirait malicieusement… Et Lily ne comprenait rien, elle prit la parole :

-Professeur, qu'est-ce je vais dire à mes parents, ils ne me voient jamais plus de 2 semaines et lorsqu'on peut se voir 2 mois, je dois partir pour ma sécurité… Je me dois de refuser, de plus, je ne veux pas déranger Mr et Mme Potter, si débordés par les préparatifs je suppose.

-Lily ! Vous ne voulez vraiment pas logez chez les Potter, rassurez-vous, ils ne sont pas atteins d'Eclabouille ! Pour votre sécurité personnelle, je me dois d'agir. Maintenant si vous le voulez bien, allez chercher vos affaires et retrouvez moi devant la Grande Salle.

James s'interrogea :

-On ne part pas avec les autres, dans le Poudlard Express ?

-Grand Dieu Non ! Vous voulez vraiment que les Mangemorts vous tuent ou quoi ?

-Mais, Mr Dumbledore... Pourquoi sommes-nous si importants, nous ne sommes que des élèves et...

-Vous découvrirez bien vite que non Melle Evans. Répondit Dumbledore

Cette phrase clos l'entrevue, James et Lily se retirèrent et descendirent les escaliers.

Arrivés à la moitié de l'escalier, Lily demanda à James :

-Comment t'a fait pour trouver le mot de passe ?

James se sentit honoré d'avoir réussi à battre Lily, dit en toute modestie :

-C'est très simple, vu que je vais souvent chez ce vieux Dumby, j'ai l'habitude des messages cachés dans les dernières phrases. Je ne sais pas si tu te rappelles mais lorsqu'il nous a donné rendez-vous, il a dit de manière accentuée « J'aime beaucoup les Chocogrenouilles ». Je me suis rappelé de cette phrase et puis voilà.

James avait raison, Lily s'était demandée pourquoi il avait balancé ça en plein banquet, mais la raison était plus qu'évidente. Quand soudain Lily sursauta, une voix grave et amusée s'exclama derrière elle :

-Bravo James ! Maintenant si vous voulez bien éviter de boucher le passage, je me dois d'être à l'heure pour notre rendez-vous improvisé.

James rougit légèrement, il se poussa à droite tandis que Lily se collait contre le mur de gauche. Dumbledore sortit en disant :

-Passé de bonnes vacances Mr Black, j'imagine que vous n'êtes pas venu me voir alors, à une prochaine fois !

Sirius pas moins décontenancé par cette déclaration lança à Dumbledore :

-Vous imaginez bien professeur, passé vous aussi de bonnes vacances et ne vous prenez pas de coups de soleil comme l'été dernier !

Lily fut choquée par ce que venait de Sirius, s'indigna :

-Mais comment tu parles aux gens Sirius ?

Dumbledore partit et Sirius essaya de savoir ce qu'il leur avait dit, mais James resta muet comme une tombe et Sirius ne préférait pas s'approcher trop près de Lily.

Sirius partit en direction de la gare de Pré-au-Lard, Lily remarquait bien que James était triste.

James, quant à lui, avait le cœur très lourd. Sirius et lui profitait toujours du voyage pour faire des blagues aux autres (Les Serpentards plus précisément). Mais James était aussi heureux de passer ses vacances avec Lily.

Devant la Grande Salle, Dumbledore les attendait, avant que le Portoloin ne se déclenche :

-James, vous avez l'autorisation d'utiliser la magie en cas de besoin, exemple, les Evans sont menacés, j'ai réussi à avoir l'autorisation du Ministère alors utilisé-là à bon escient.

Lily pouffa :

-Mais voyons Mr, James utilisé la magie à bon escient, c'est comme lui demander de trouver le remède contre la dragoncelle, on frôle le miracle.

James riait jaune, très jaune. Dumbledore intervint :

-Votre manque de confiance m'indigne Melle Evans, vous en revanche, pour ne pas vous faire découvrir par vos proches, vous ne pouvez pas utiliser la , votre droit reste pour seulement 2 semaines, après, c'est comme tout le monde. Maintenant, si vous le voulez bien, touchez la guirlande et bonnes vacances !

Lily et James se sentirent élevés vers le ciel par le buste, ils tournèrent quelques secondes dans les airs et soudain ils furent forcés de lâcher la guirlande, qui devenait de plus en plus chaude.

Lily touchait violemment le sol et s'écrasa contre le carrelage du petit salon, Rose Evans les attendait, vêtue d'un robe style «Jacky Kennedy» et un simple collier de perles qui lui donnait un style simple mais chic. A côté d'elle se trouvait Edouard, le majordome, Juliana, la cuisinière, William et Alfred, les valets de chambres et de pied, ainsi qu'Anna, Brittany et Rebecca, les femmes de chambres. Il y avait aussi Pétunia, Augustin et Joseph Evans.

Rose ressemblait beaucoup à sa fille cadette, en raison de ses cheveux de feu et son petit air fin et délicat. Joseph ne ressemblait pas beaucoup à sa 2ème fille, Lily n'avait hérité de lui que les iris émeraude, il en était d'ailleurs très fier.

Pétunia était blonde, tout comme son père, et avec des yeux marrons. Elle était très maigre et grande, une mâchoire de cheval et un appareil dentaire atroce. James se demandait comment Lily pouvait être de la famille de... ça !

Quant à Augustin, c'était le portrait craché de Lily, mais à la seule différence que Lily était une fille et qu'elle avait 16 ans.

Tous accueillirent Lily très chaleureusement, sauf Pétunia. Lily dû rester 1 minute à attendre que sa sœur daigne enfin lui serrer la main. Du côté d'Augustin ce fut beaucoup plus chaleureux, il la prit dans ses petits bras et la serra jusqu'à ce que Lily devienne rouge et que sa mère lui demande de la lâcher.

Après cette accolade, Augustin ne laissa pas Lily partir, il s'accrocha très fortement à son bras et la suivi partout jusqu'à ce que Joseph Evans s'en rendent compte et dise à « Gugus » qu'ils avaient à parler à James, en tant qu'hommes, le petit Gugus se sentit tout de suite un grand et laissa sa sœur poser ses affaires et se changer pour le dîner.

James se sentit mal à l'aise lorsque le père de Lily dit à son fils qu'ils devaient parler à James, il entra avec anxiété dans le grand bureau de Mr Evans, celui-ci lui demanda de s'asseoir et commença à engager la conversation :

-Mr Potter, vous êtes, à ce qu'on m'a dit, un sorcier de pure souche, est-ce bien vrai ?

James se détendit et répondit :

-Oui, je ne connais donc pas vos manières de vivre, bien que je vienne de la haute société magique, la haute société non-magique m'est totalement inconnue.

Il avait dit tout cela sans se vanter, sans en rajouter, il avait dit ça avec une pointe d'excuse et d'intimidation dans la voix, Joseph Evans le remarqua et sentant que cet homme était loin de la description de sa fille à son sujet. Il proposa à James que William, le valet de chambre s'occupe de lui pour l'habiller. James se sentit honoré mais se força à refuser :

-Oh ! C'est un honneur pour moi... Mais je ne veux pas que vous changiez vos habitudes, gardez votre valet pour vous et Augustin le sien, j'essaierai de me débrouiller...

Mais Augustin intervint :

-Oh, tu sais... William est sympa mais...

-Gugus, on dit gentil lorsqu'onest civilisé. L'avait coupé son père

-Bref, répondit Augustin avec une pointe d'agacement, il est _gentil_ , mais il n'est pas rigolo, alors je te le laisse.

James avait ri, ce petit garçon était vraiment gentil et marrant, il lui apprendrait un tas de trucs.

30 minutes avant le dîner, William le valet vint le préparer pour le dîner. James parla longuement avec William, il eut un résumé détaillé de toutes les bêtises qu'avait pu faire Augustin depuis son plus jeune âge, James se retrouvait parfois dans certaine, quand une phrase du valet lui mit la puce à l'oreille :

-Il m'a même confier une fois qu'il prenait exemple sur un garçon dont sa sœur Lily parle lorsqu'elle rentre à la maison, un sacré hurluberlu d'après elle, qui fait bêtises sur bêtises, il paraît même qu'une fois il a fait exploser les toilettes du collège.

James se rappelait très bien de la fois où il avait fait éclater les toilettes, mais William continuait de parler, et il voulait entendre ce que Lily disait de lui :

-Mademoiselle Lily le trouve très énervant, un certain Jean Patter ou Jeffrey Pister. Mais une fois, on a tous été surpris, elle ne l'a pas insulté, sans non plus lui jeter des fleurs, elle a dit qu'il était à présent supportable, bref, le dîner est dans 5 minutes, je vous conseille de descendre maintenant, d'ailleurs, je vais vous y conduire parce que vous risquez de vous perdre.

William fit passer James par des raccourcis, et en 2 minutes, ils furent arrivés.

Rose Evans était déjà présente, changée en une élégante robe blanche, des bracelets fins et une petite chaîne avec des pierres précieuses. Elle salua James d'un coup de main et celui-ci retrouvait toute la délicatesse et l'élégance de Lily en sa mère, il lui fit un baisemain et Mme Evans l'invita dans un salon privé où une légère boisson alcoolisée les attendait, 2 verres étaient disposés, James les prit et en tendit 1 à Rose Evans qui se mit àparler doucement :

-Voyez-vous Mr Potter, je ne suis pas comme William, qui est loin d'être un mauvais valet, oublie tout très facilement. Je me souviens parfaitement des paroles de ma fille à votre sujet. Et je la croyais jusqu'à aujourd'hui, quand elle affirmait que vous lui mentiez sans arrêt comme quoi vous l'aimiez.

James se sentit, pour la 3ème fois de la journée, très mal à l'aise, Rose ne ressentit visiblement pas ce changement d'attitude et continua :

-Mais en vous voyant ce matin, vous regardiez Lily avec tellement d'instance que, pour la première et dernière fois de ma vie, j'ai trouvé Lily cruche ! Vu qu'elle est trop obstinée pour accepter ce fait, il va falloir vous y faire, Joseph est pareil, je peux vous aider, bon... je ne fais pas des miracles, je ne pense donc pas pouvoir vous aidez en allant la voir, mais changez de façon de faire avec elle, devenez un gentleman, mais surtout, informez-moi de tout ce que vous faites envers elle. Je vous promets de vous aider !

Les paroles de Mme Evans remirent du baume au cœur de James qui se leva, tendit sa main à la mère de Lily, qui la prit délicatement et ils sortirent du salon privé.

Arrivés dans la Salle à Manger, tout le monde était là, Pétunia, en une robe bleue, Joseph, en un chic smoking et Augustin en jean baskets et tee-shirt. Joseph Evans dit à son fils :

-Gugus, tu auras pu t'habiller convenablement, je te rappelle que dans 2 mois 1/2, tu auras 10 ans et à 10 ans, on ne vient pas en jean pour manger, on ira t'acheter 2 ou 3 beau smokings !

-Génial, merci papa ! répondit Augustin, sans le moindre enthousiasme.

Rose Evans dit à James :

-James, voulez-vous bien aller chercher Lily s'il vous plaît ?

-Bien entendu madame !

Rose se sentit offensée :

-Voyons James ! Je vous oblige à me tutoyer et m'appeler Rose, nous allons devoir nous voir pendant 2 semaines !

Joseph Evans intervint :

-James, vous pouvez aussi me tutoyer, et appeler moi Joseph, on a des prénoms, pourquoi ne pas les utiliser ?

James acquiesça et leur dit :

-Je souhaiterai aussi que vous me tutoyer et appelés-moi James.

Sur ce, il monta les escaliers, assez fier de lui. Lily pouvait l'ignorer et le mal traité, ses parents l'appréciait, en plus, Rose voulait l'aider alors qu'il devait lui prendre sa fille pendant 1 mois ½ et qu'elle ne la reverra qu'en Décembre, pour Noël.

James arriva devant la chambre de Lily, la porte était entrouverte, James entendait une conversation plus qu'étrange :

-T'inquiète Jess, tu ne seras pas avec ta mère, j'avais prévu de te mettre avec Barb' vu que vous avez toutes les deux 14 sœurs seront toutes là ?

James n'entendit rien, mais Lily continua son monologue :

-Ok elles seront toutes là sauf Emily qui arrivera 2 jours après parce qu'elle passe son bac, merci beaucoup et souhaite-lui bonne chance de la part de Lil's, salut !

James entendit un « tût » et il frappa à la porte, Lily lui dit :

-Entrez !

Et il s'exécuta, dans la chambre de Lily, une légère odeur de pêche y régnait, Lily fut étonnée et dit avec mépris :

-Qu'est-ce que tu faislà toi ?

-Ta mère m'a demandé d'aller te chercher. Tu parlais à qui ?

Lily se détendit :

-A ma cousine Jessica qui vient à la maison demain avec ses sœurs, tu vas la rencontrer, elle est super rigolote, je pense que tu vas bien t'entendre avec elle.

-Mais comment t'a fait pour lui parler alors qu'elle n'est pas dans la pièce sans utiliser la magie ?

Lily éclata de rire et dit :

-C'est un objet moldu qui s'appelle le téléphone, c'est un fixe, il ne peut pas bouger, mais il est très pratique, ça évite d'envoyer des lettres, t'a pas vu ça en Etudes des Moldus ?

-Non, les nouvelles technologies, c'est en 7ème année. Tu es radieuse ce soir Lily

Lily portait une robe bustier verte, arrêtée juste en dessous des genoux, avec des jupons bouffants de nylons, sa taille était marquée par un ruban de satin de la même couleur que la robe, son buste et son poitrail étaient moulés.

Lily sourit et dit :

-Merci du commentaire James, tu es pas mal avec une cravate bien mise !

-Tu viens manger ? Ta famille va s'inquiéter s'ils ne nous voient pas revenir !

Il tendit son bras et Lily le prit.

Sur le chemin de la salle à manger, personne ne parlait.

Arrivés dans la Salle à manger, tout le monde était déjà à table en train déguster l'apéritif, Rose s'exclama :

-Vous en avez mis du temps ! Vous vous êtes perdu ? Lily, je comptais sur toi pour ne pas te perdre dans ta propre maison, je sais que tu n'est pas là très souvent mais tout de même !

-Non maman, c'est juste que j'étais au téléphone avec Jessica et quand j'ai raccroché, j'ai dû expliquer à James ce qu'était un téléphone. D'ailleurs Emily arrivera 2 jours après parce qu'elle passe le bac.

James demanda :

-Excusez-mon ignorance mais, Qu'est-ce que le bac exactement ?

Pétunia pouffa de rire, Joseph et Rose la fusillèrent du regard et Lily dit :

-Le bac est équivalent aux ASPICs dans notre monde.

-Ah, merci pour ces quelques éclairssicements répondit James

Mais Lily ne prit pas la peine de l'écouter, elle était déjà à parler à sœur :

-Mais dis-moi Pétunia, sais-tu au moins ce qu'est que des BUSEs ?

-Non, et pourquoi le saurais-je ? répondit Pétunia.

Lily pouffa d'un rire qui n'était pas le sien :

-Tunie, est-tu aussi ignorante que tu en a l'air ?

La dite Tunie devint alors rouge comme une tomate et s'écria :

-Alors petite peste, maintenant, tu vas m'écouter ! Quand tu as lu mes papiers personels, j'ai été au bord de te taper, mais je ne l'ai pas fait, parce que j'avais encore une pointe respect pour toi. Quand tu as amené ta chouette maléfique à la maison, j'ai accepté sans broncher, mais me traiter, moi, ta sœur, ta confidente pendant tes jeunes années, me traiter d'ignorante en plus ! Je ne l'accepterai pas, jamais ! Que tu ais déliré c'est une chose, mais ne viens pas me traiter d'ignorante, surtout toi, qui a renié ta famille et ton monde, pour un monde superficiel.

En plus tu t'amuse à ramener tes conquêtes à la maison, soi-disant pour te protéger d'un dingo. Mais je pense surtout que ce n'est pas un dingo, mais une dingo, toi ! On est obligé de te surveiller parce que la magie t'a retourné le cerveau ! Pauvre fille !

James vit pour la première fois de sa vie Lily comme ça. Elle se mit à crier :

-Alors mademoiselle Pétunia Evans est jalouse et ne supporte pas que sa sœur soit plus intéressante qu'elle avec son cou de girafe et ses dents de castors ? Je me disais que finalement, en grandissant, tu allais mûrir, mais visisblement non ! Ce matin je me suis dit quand j'ai voulu te serrer la main que tu avais changé, grandi. Mais non ! Tu est pareil que lorsque tu avais 14 ans, jalouse et imbus de toi-même ! Sotte et hideuse !

Pétunia dit seulement :

-Tu va regretter tes paroles amèrement petite imbécile !

Et elle plongea sur sa sœur telle un aimant à un autre. Lily n'écouta pas, pour la première fois de sa vie, les paroles de ses parents et lui mit un coup de poing dans l'estomac.

Rose et Joseph, trop boulversés pour se mettre en travers de leurs filles. James décida d'intervenir lorsque la tête de Lily passa à 3mm du coin de la table. Il cria alors :

-STOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOP ! Lily, c'est quoi ce bazar ? Tu es préfète ! Tu dois montrer l'exemple, où est passée la Lily qui suit les règles et les indications ? Quant à vous, Pétunia, la situation vous a échappé, n'est-ce pas ? Une femme de la haute-société comme vous, je ne vois que cette explication.

-Je pense que vous n'apportez que du bon James, lança à la cantonnade Rose, Qu'est-ce que tu en penses Lily ?

-Je pense surtout que vous auriez été en mesure de nous séparer, si vous n'aviez pas été aussi boulversé par les évènements, ronchonna Lily.

Joseph se mit alors dans une fureur astronomique, James retrouvit Lily dans ces expressions du visage :

-Et pourquoi mademoiselle Lily Evans étions-nous boulversés, pourquoi ?

Lily répondit d'un murmure presque inaudible :

-Parce qu'on s'est battue

-Excellente réponse Lily ! On vous faisez confiance avec ta mère, vous vous battez, et en plus devant un invité ! C'est du grand n'importe quoi dans cette maison ! Il faut qu'on vous punisse comme qund vous aviez 5 ans, c'est ça ? Je revois encore une scène pareille, je vous oblige à quitter la maison, immédiatement, sans argent. Je ne veut pas voir mes filles se battre, c'est clair ?

Pétunia et Lily dirent en même temps :

-Oui papa, désolée papa, on a compris papa !

-J'espère bien !

Mais un membre de la famille ne s'était pas encore exprimé, Augustin était assis en boule sur sa chaise, Lily s'approche de lui et lui dit :

-T'inquiète pas mon petit trésor, c'est rien, c'est fini.

James prit la parole :

-Augustin, j'ai le droit, pour vous protéger, d'utiliser la magie, veux-tu que je te fasses oublier les 20 dernières minutes de ta vie ? Je te promet que ça ne va te faire mal, tu as envie ?

-Oui, je veux bien.

James prononça la formule «Oubliettes», et Augustin retrouva aussitôt le sourireet lança :

-Qu'est-ce qui ce passe ? Pourquoi vous me regarder avec des têtes de déterrés, j'ai une tâche ?

Un soulagement se fit sentir du côté de Rose et Joseph, Lily et Pétunia furent beaucoup plus expressives :

-Mais voyons, rien ne s'est passé ! Tout va bien, la vie est belle, s'exclama Pétunia.

-Ouais, je suis d'accord, tu veux qu'on fassent des cookies demain, ou un gâteau, ou les deux ? renchérit Lily.

-Euuuh…Oui, aucun soucis.

Rose intervint en disant :

-Bon…Tout le monde va se coucher, une dure journée nous attends demain, entre les préparations des chambres, les courses, et les repas ! Bonne Nuit à tous ! Allez viens Augustin, on va te mettre ton pyjama.

La salle à manger se vida, Lily et James se retrouvirent seuls sur le retour dans leurs chambres respectives, Lily dit :

-Excuse-moi James, ça n'arrive pas souvent, c'est même exceptionel, merci pour ce que tu as fais pour Gus, il est tellement sensible à ce genre de choses, je me rappelle, l'année dernière, Pétunia et moi on se bagarrait…

-Pour changer ! ironisa James.

-Ou tu m'écoutes, ou tu me dis que tu t'en fout Potter

-Je te laisse finir.

-Donc, on se bagarrait, et Augustin s'est mis à pleurer, puis il nous a expliqué qu'il n'aimait quand on se battait, et là, je pense qu'en plus de voir qu'on s'envoyait des vacheries, on se battait physiquement.

-D'ailleurs Lily, tu as une magnifique droite ! Et c'est sincère, tu pourrais mettre au tapis Sirius, bon pour moi, faudra encore t'entraîner, c'est pas du tout arrogant, c'est que Sirius, je le met par terre en 1minute, voir moins les jours de grande forme.

Lily embrassa James sur la joue et entra dans sa chambre.

James retraça les évènements de l'après-guerre :

-Lily l'avait appelé James et non Potter

-Elle lui avait confié des secrets de famille

-Elle l'avait embrassé sur la joue

James se changea et se coucha dans une des nombreuses chambre d'amis.

Lily trouva cette journée forte en émotions entre les retrouvailles avec sa famille, la bataille avec Pétunia et le rapprochement visible entre elle et Jam…Potter !

La maison s'endormit tranquillement.

« MAMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN ! »

Il était 7h30 et la paisible maison des Evans venait de subir un réveil brutal.

James se lèva, il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas se rendormir. Il attrapa des vêtements simples, tee-shirt jean et baskets, il ouvrit sa fenêtre pour faire entrer l'air frais dans sa chambre et alla dans sa salle de bains privative.

En entrant, il découvrit un large lavabo avec des étagères sur les côtés et un miroir juste au dessus, un grand radiateur en face. Il y avait aussi une douche à l'italienne bleu clair.

Il prit sa douche et se lava les cheveux. Il s'habilla et referma sa fenêtre.

En sortant dans le couloir, il entendit les voix de Lily et Pétunia qui aussaient le ton :

-Non mais ça va vraiment pas dans ta tête ? En fait on a amené James pour me protéger d'une dingo, t'avais raison, en revanche, c'est pas moi, mais toi ! Il n'est que 7h30, pourquoi tu fais ça ? Si c'est pour montrer tes talents de chanteuse, je pense qu'on a entendu assez d'horreurs dans notre vie pour t'écouter !

-Alors là …

-Bon, les filles, la scène d'hier, ça ne vous a pas suffi ? Je vous rappelle qu'Augustin a failli être traumatisé à vie et que vous aviez le visage en sang, alors on arrête là ? c'était pas la voix de Joseph, qui venait d'arriver, mais celle de James.

Les filles répondirent machinalement :

-Oui papa, désolées papa, on a compris papa !

-Alors là, je suis déçu par mes filles ! Elles ne savent pas différenciées la voix de leur père de celle d'un jeune homme, quoi que, ça prouve que je suis toujours jeune alors…

-James, l'interrompit Rose, Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

-Eh bien, c'est une longue histoire, voilà, aux alentours de 7h30, une charmante voix m'a réveillé...

Lily fusilla sa sœur du regard et James continua son histoire sans y prêter attention :

-Me connaissant, je me suis tout de suite dit que je n'arriverai pas à me rendormir, alors j'ai décidé d'aller prendre une douche, soi-disant passant votre salle de douche est très belle, je me suis préparé, j'ai refermé ma fenêtre que j'avais ouverte pour aérer et je suis sorti dans le couloir, lorsque j'ai entendu la charmante voix de tout à l'heure, en plus d'une voix encore plus charmante, mais me rendant compte que ces deux personnes de parlaient pas de manière civilisée, mais se hurler dessus, je me dis qu'il était de mon devoir de stopper cette altèrcation et j'ai usé de ma voix.

Voilà, vous savez tout !

Augustin arriva en trombe du couloir parallèle et cria :

-C'est quoi ce bazar ? On ne m'attend même pas pour faire les réunions ! Puis pourquoi tu criais comme ça Pétunia ?

-Oui, c'est une bonne question ça ! enchérit Lily. C'est ton nouveau délire ou ça se passe comment ?

Pétunia prit une grande inspiration et dit :

-Il se trouve que Brittany a taché ma toute nouvelle robe que je voulais porter pour accueillir les cousins.

-Alors la robe de madame la comtesse est tachée, alors toute la maison doit être réveillé pour crier au scandale et jeter des tomates pourries ! Mais voyons, comment avons pu être aussi bête ? Si la reine souffre, ses esclaves aussi ! dit de manière théâtrale Lily.

Joseph sentit les tentions arrivés, lança :

-Allons tous manger pour prendre des forces !

Tout le petit monde partit vers la salle à manger, qui avait été remise en état, ils s'assirent tous à leur place de la veille et les plats arrivèrent. Joseph Evans se leva et tapa dans ses mains pour réclamer l'attention du peuple et se lança dans un discours :

-Votre mère et moi avons réfléchis et, les filles, si j'entends le moindre cri, ou la moindre dispute, Lily tu pars directement chez les Potter et Pétunia, tu vas à l'hôtel. Je ne veux aucun problème, vos cousins ne sont pas au courant de la particularité de Lily, et je pense qu'ils veulent passer un moment tranquille avec leurs cousins. Je n'hésirerai pas à sévir, c'est clair ?!

-Oui papa, répondirent les filles.

Le petit déjeuner se termina dans une bonne ambiance.

Rose repartit les groupes pour les chambres et Lily se retrouva avec James, Pétunia avec son père et Augustin avec sa mère.

En 1 heure, les chambres furent préparés, Joseph et Rose partirent faire les courses, Lily et Pétunia partirent dans leurs chambres pour se préparer et James proposa à Augustin de faire des cookies, et lorsque Rose et Joseph rentrèrent, une agréable odeur de chocolat flottait dans les étages, ils arrivèrent dans la large cuisine et Julianna vint se plaindre :

-J'ai rien pu dire, je leur ai proposé de les faire à leur place, mais ils ont refusé mordicus, en plus ils sont délicieux !

Joseph compris ce que disait leur cuisinière en voyant tous ses enfants et leur invité manger des cookies tous dorés. Il en chippa un sur la grosse pile entassée devant les adolecents, croqua dedans et s'exclama :

-Huuuum…Ils sont délicieux ! Qui les a fait ?

James répondit :

-C'est Augustin et moi, nous n'avions plus rien à faire alors nous nous sommes permis de faire quelques patisseries pour la pause de 10h.

-Ouaiiiiiiiis, t'as vu papa ! Ils sont bons ? Ils ne sont pas trop cuits ? Ils sont bien comme tu les aime, hein !

-Ils sont parfaits, affrima Joseph, tu veux goûter Rosie ?

-Si tout le monde n'en dit que du bien, pourquoi devrais-je vous laisser tous les manger !

Elle croqua dedans et sentit le temps s'arrêter.

Elle sortit de sa rêverie et leur demanda :

-Ils sont excis ! Vous pourriez les reproduire pour la fête de ce soir ?

-Bien sur ! répondit Augustin, t'es d'accord James ?

-Pour moi c'est d'accord et toi ?

-Quelle question ?

Les premiers invités à arriver furent Marguerite et Serge avec Alexander, Julia et Tiana. On plaça les deux filles au premier étage, Serge et Marguerite dans une chambre au lit double. Alexander attendait son cousin dans une chambre de l'aile est de la maison.

Ensuite vint Lydiana et Quentin avec leur fille Lina et leurs 2 garçons Tom et Sebastian. Lina partageait sa chambre avec ses cousines Barbara et Lyra au deuxième étage. Quant à Tom et Sebastian, ils furent établis dans une chambre au rez-de-chaussé.

Puis arriva Alicia et son mari Fabian, accompagnés de leurs enfants Mathieu, Mikaël et Barbara. Barbara rejoignit sa cousine au deuxième et Mathieu alla s'installer sur le deuxième lit de la chambre de James. Mikaël s'installa au premier étage en attendant David.

Vint ensuite Erik et Helena avec leurs 3 filles. Karen installa ses affaires dans la chambre de Pétunia, elle avait insisté pour qu'elle vienne dormir là. Elisabeth avait demandé de dormir avec Lily. Jessica attendait sa sœur dans une chambre au deuxième étage.

Lavande et Martin arrivèrent quelques minutes plus tard avec Timoty, David et Charly. David rejoint son cousin au premier. Timoty et Charlypartagèrent une chambre au deuxième.

Les derniers à arriver furent, comme à l'habitude, Elga et John. Lyra et William s'était encore disputés dans la voiture. Quand la voiture fut à l'arrêt, Lyra sauta dans les bras de sa cousine et se remis à pleurer, Lily la rassura :

-C'est rien, c'est fini, vient prendre un cookie maison que Gugus a fait.

Lyra en prit un et arrêta de pleurer.

Elle prit ses affaires et monta rejoindre ses cousines au deuxième étage. William, quant à lui monta rejoindre Alexander dans l'aile est.

Les invités se changèrent, les propriétaires aussi et James remarqua quelque chose d'étrange dans la valise de son coloc'. Il en parla avec Lily :

-Lily, tu m'as bien dis que tes cousins n'étaient pas des sorciers ?

-Bah…oui ! Ils sont tous dans une école privée française.

-Tu ne penses pas que se soit Beaux-Bâtons par hasard ?

-Arrête ta paranoïa Potter, tout le monde ne peut pas être un sorcier !

-Et comment tu expliques que j'ai pu apercevoir une baguette chez mon colocataire ?

-T'as fouillé dans les affaires de Mathieu ? Il n'aime pas du tout ça depuis quelques années, s'il l'apprenait, il serait furieux !

-Peut-être qu'il transporte des affaires magiques et qu'il ne veut pas que ces cousins soit au courant !

-James ! Tu accuses mon cousin là !

-Je ne l'accuse de rien du tout, ce n'est pas un crime d'être sorcier, c'est même une bonne chose !

-J'avais oublié que monsieur se croit supérieur aux autres par le simple fait qu'il soit un sorcier !

-Arrête, je ne suis pas comme tu t'obstines à le croire !

-C'est ça, et moi je suis la ministre du minitère de la Magie ! Aller, va raconter tes salades à une autre tortue !

Et Lily partit. Mais les paroles de James la turlipinait légèrement, c'était vrai après tout ! Depuis ses 11 ans Mathieu avait refusé catégoriquement que se soit quelqu'un d'autre qui porte ses affaires. Lily descendit voir sa mère pour lui parler, pendant que Pétunia embêter sa cousine sans s'en rendre compte. Pétunia avait toujours apprécier Karen, car une fois elle avait pris sa défense quand elles avaient 5 ans. Karen avait toujours préféré Lily à Pétunia, comme tous ses cousins, mais ils n'osaient pas le lui dire.

Lors de l'apéritif, Lily présenta James à sa famille :

-Je vous présente James Potter, c'est un élève de mon école, il est venu à la maison… huum..révisé pour notre stage de cuisine qui commence la semaine prochaine.

Barbara demanda :

, êtes-vous fort en cuisine ?

James sourit et répondit :

-Vous savez, j'ai le même age que votre cousine, je vous demande à tous de me tutoyer, s'il vous plaît, et pour répondre à la question posée, je suis très moyen culinairement parlant. Dois-je vous vouvoyer ou vous tutoyer ?

Augustin répondit :

-Tu vouvoie les adultes et tu tutoie les enfants, c'est simple non ? Et en plus tu mens, t'es super fort en cuisine, c'est toi qui a fait les cookies !

Lyra l'interrompit :

-Je suis d'accord, les cookies, ils sont hyper bons, je les ai goûté personnellement !

La famille rigola et se détendit. Lily regarda sa mère d'un air entendu et se leva, réclama l'attention de l'assemblée et commença :

-Si je suis absente en-dehors des vacances scolaire, c'est parce que j'étudie dans une école très, mais alors très particulière ! Seul mes parents, ma nourrice et Pétunia ainsi qu'Augustin sont au courant, mais après les soupçons de notre invité,dont il m'a fait part, je me suis lancée, de toutes façons, je ne pourrai pas vous le cacher indéfiniment…

James l'interrompit :

-Lily, ne fais pas ça ! Arrête tout de suite et retourne à ta place, pense à Albus D. ! Lily, c'est pas le moment de rigoler, notre couverture est en jeu, alors, pour la première fois de ta vie, écoutes-moi et fais-ce que je te dis, maintenant !

-Non James, ils sont de ma famille, ils ont le droit de savoir, et ne parle plus jamais sur ce ton, c'est clair !

-Mais…

-Tais-toi James, ce n'était pas Lily qui avait parler mais Augustin, laisse Lily faire, ils ont le droit de savoir eux aussi !

Jessica intervint :

-Bon alors les messages codés, on en a marre, Lily dis-nous et James, désolée de te donner une mauvaise image de moi, mais tais-toi !

Lily sortit son habituel petit air satisfait et James marmonna dans sa moustache « Si Sirius était là, tu peux me croire que ça ne serait pas la même limonade ! »

-Voilà, depuis que j'ai 11 ans, j'étudie à l'Ecole de Sorcellerie de Poudlard, et James n'est pas là pour un stage, mais parce que Voldemort, un mage noir, cherche à exterminé tous les moldus ou nées-moldus, ce qui n'ont pas de pouvoir magique, après cette semaine, il m'enmène au grand manoir des Potter, du côté de Godric's Hallows.

Timoty regarda ses cousins et dit :

-Je me disais bien que j'avais vu le nom de famille Potter dans « les plus vieilles familles de Sang-Purs de Grande-Bretagne » à la Bibliothèque de Beaux-Bâtons !


End file.
